


Just Ask

by quickmagnets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Kylux, hurt!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickmagnets/pseuds/quickmagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren steps into the general's private quarters, the first thing Hux notices is that Ren is holding what seems to be his broken right arm to his chest. The second is that it's 3 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the always lovely @l-aurentaylor on tumblr. Thank you for inspiring me to write again.

When Kylo Ren steps into the general's private quarters, the first thing Hux notices is that Ren is holding what seems to be his broken right arm to his chest. The second is that it's 3 in the morning.

 

"People usually sleep at this time, Ren," the general hisses. "What could you possibly need from me at this hour?"

 

"I was on a mission and I've been injured."

 

"Go to the medbay, then. I don't have time for you or your childish games. Some of us actually have work to do."

 

Hux turns to go sit at his desk once more, but he feels the grip of the Force keeping him frozen. Kylo Ren steps into the room and takes a seat on Hux's bed and struggles to take his helmet off with only his left hand. 

 

"I know you've had medical training," Kylo says. "You must help me."

 

"I'm sure there are some lovely doctors with medical training in the medbay who would love to help you."

 

"I believe that you are more capable."

 

"Are you here for the sole purpose of frustrating me, Ren?" Hux spits. "Do you get off on it? Does it give you pleasure? Do enlighten me, please."

 

"I genuinely need your help, General. I do not mean to cause you any inconvenience," Kylo says innocently.

 

Hux sighs. He knows he won't get any work done unless he does what the knight wants. Kylo senses this acceptance, and releases the general from the vice of the Force. The general reluctantly moves to stand in front of Ren, huffing in irritation when the knight continues to look at him as if he wasn't a complete and utter annoyance. Kylo uses the force to pull off his tunic, wincing when his right arm is jostled. 

 

"I believe my arm is broken, General."

 

Hux is quick and efficient when he takes a look at Kylo's injuries. 

 

"You have a lot of bruising," Hux diagnoses, stepping into Kylo's personal space. "And your shoulder is dislocated."

 

"Can you fix-" Kylo interrupts himself with a scream of surprise and pain. 

 

The entire room is engulfed with darkness for a full ten seconds before the lights bring themselves back to life. Kylo is curled up on the bed, clutching his arm and swearing. Hux hasn't even moved from his spot. 

 

"I fixed it," Hux says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to."

 

"You didn't even warn me," Kylo sulks, rubbing his sore shoulder. "You made me cause a power outage." 

 

Hux doesn't respond and resumes his work as if nothing happened. Kylo doesn't leave. He doesn't even get off of Hux's bed. In fact, he moves up to rest on Hux's pillows and watches the general work. Hux ignores him for fifteen minutes until the uncomfortable silence and staring is too much to handle.

 

"What do you want from me, Ren?" Hux snarls.

 

Images of Hux cuddling, kissing, and tucking in Ren flood through his mind. When the slideshow ends, Kylo is looking at him expectantly. Hux nearly kills him. 

 

"You told broke your own damn arm and came into my quarters at three in the morning just because you wanted me to fucking cuddle with you?" Hux screams, slamming his hands onto his desk. "All of this for some bloody affection?"

 

"Actually," Kylo murmurs. "I didn't break my own arm. That was just a coincidence."

 

Kylo flashes his best smile. Hux wishes he could tear Kylo's throat out with his teeth. He somehow manages to compose himself, straightening his things out on his desk and taking a deep breath before looking back at Kylo. 

 

"If I give you want you want, will you leave me alone?"

 

Kylo seems to put a lot of thought into an answer before just simply nodding. Hux wants to tear his own hair out. But he's desperate to be left alone with his work. He's about to slide into the silky sheets until he's stopped.

 

"What now?" Hux asks hopelessly.

 

"It's not fair if I'm the only one without a top on," Kylo says.

 

Hux doesn't even fight him this time and shrugs out of his uniform top. As soon as his body hits the bed, he has armfuls of Ren wriggling on top of him. He puts his arm around the knight and hopes that this will suffice, but, of course, bare minimum is never enough for Kylo Ren. 

 

"Like I showed you," He purrs.

 

Hux sighs and pulls Kylo's head to his lips. He gives the lightest kiss to Kylo's forehead and gently strokes his soft, black curls. This appeases the dark beast once and for all, and Hux accidentally loses himself in the moment. He doesn't even register the soft chirp of "goodnight" from the knight until he hears the muffled sound of snoring. 

 

"You needy piece of garbage," Hux grumbles as his eyes begin to flutter shut. "Just ask next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! ^.^


End file.
